Blackpearl
by Cyneia
Summary: Laki-laki yang tak percaya cinta untuk kedua kalinya jatuh kembali ke dalam lubang cinta oleh seorang laki-laki manis yang bisa merendam kebiasaan buruknya yang bahkan tak bisa disembuhkan. Dia lah Blackpearl yang bersarang di hatinya dan tak akan dilepaskan. (Chanbaek)
1. Blackpearl Chapter 1 : First Met

**Blackpearl**

Author : Cyneia

Main Pair : ChanBaek

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, and other

Genre : Fluff, romance, drama, School life

#note : ff chanbaek pertama hm semoga memuaskan/?

Chapter I

.

...

"Oppa! Ayo kita kencan!"

Teriak seorang gadis yang memiliki status berpacaran dengan pria yang dipanggilnya 'oppa'.

"Ya kita akan kencan Eunha-ya," jawab si pria.

"Yay! Aku sayang Chanyeol oppa!" Eunha berteriak senang sambil memeluk Chanyeol yang notabene pacarnya.

Park Chanyeol atau biasa dipanggil Chanyeol adalah salah satu orang yang paling dicari. Maksudnya? Dia disebut-sebut sosok paling ideal sebagai pendamping. Namun dibalik itu, Chanyeol adalah orang yang paling kaku.

Mengenai pacar? Chanyeol sudah lama berpacaran dengan Eunha. Perempuan yang sudah hampir 10 bulan dipacarinya itu tidak luput dari rasa bosan.

Seorang pria ideal pernah merasa bosan? Ah tentu saja. Chanyeol bukan sosok sempurna. Seseorang pasti memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan. Yah salah satu kekurangan Chanyeol, dia seorang 'player' yang bila bosan ia akan mencari yang lain untuk sampingan. Oh well itu terdengar jahat.

.

.

"hoaamm"

"Yak hyung! Kau menggelikan. Jam segini sudah ngantuk? Ck ck"

"Diam kau sehun," ucap Chanyeol malas.

Saat ini ia sedang berada di apartemen milik Sehun setelah seharian berkencan dengan pacarnya. Ia bersandar di sofa sambil memejamkan matanya. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu duduk disamping Chanyeol.

Sehun satu-satunya adik yang dimiliki Chanyeol. Heran mengapa mereka beda apartemen? Yah Chanyeol sendiri yang meminta kepada appa-nya agar mereka hidup mandiri. Dibalik alasan klasik itu sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya ingin sendiri dan tidak terganggu privasinya.

"Hyung kau yakin melanjutkan hubunganmu dengan Eunha?" tanya Sehun sambil meminum minuman kaleng yang ia bawa lalu memberikan minuman satunya kepada Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "hyung aku tahu kau sudah bosan dengannya. Ditambah akhir-akhir ini dia semakin berulah. Aku saja kesal dengannya, kau tahu itu kan."

Menghela napasnya, Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ya kau benar. Aku sudah ada niatan akan putus kembali dengannya. Aku sudah jengah."

"Jinjja?!" pekik Sehun sambil menatap hyungnya itu. "kapan kau akan putus dengannya? Wah!"

Melihat Sehun yang sepertinya senang, Chanyeol hanya berdecih. Anak ini senang sekali melihatnya menderita, pikirnya.

"Setelah aku mendapatkan seseorang yang pas baru aku putuskan," ucapnya final sambil memiringkan senyumnya.

Lagi-lagi Sehun melihat Chanyeol hanya menatapnya horror. Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki hyung yang kelewat kejam seperti ini.

... . .

07.30 a.m

"Ya Park Sehun! Kita terlambat bodoh!" teriak Chanyeol yang ternyata tertidur disofa setelah berpesta kecil di apartemen milik Sehun yang juga tepar di ruangan itu. Ia bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya yah setidaknya mandi koboy.

"haish hyung aku masih ngantuk.."

PIIP PIIPP

Chanyeol mengecek ponselnya dan menatapnya datar

 **From : Eunha**

 **Selamat pagi oppa! Jangan lupa sarapanmu! Saranghae! :***

"wah wah dari pacar pfft," Sehun tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakangnya yang sudah siap ke sekolah.

Chanyeol menanggapi ucapan adiknya itu dengan biasa. Ia hanya seperti sudah terbiasa dengan kata-kata itu. Atau kau memang bosan tuan Park? Ia mengendikan bahunya lalu berangkat ke sekolahnya dengan buru-buru.

.

.

"Oppa!"

Eunha memamerkan senyuman lebarnya sambil duduk disamping Chanyeol yang sedang melahap makan siangnya.

Tanpa kata Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan senyuman lalu melanjutkan aktivitas makannya. Tak tahukah kau Chanyeol bahwa saat ini banyak pasang mata yang iri denganmu karena kemesraan kalian. Well yea Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan itu.

"Oppa hari ini aku akan ijin," ucap Eunha sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"hm? Ijin kemana?"

"Ibuku sakit aku harus ke rumah sakit," jawab Eunha lesu sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Chanyeol yang cuek.

"oh yea tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah aku pergi sekarang ne?" Eunha menatap Chanyeol sambil mencium pipi pria itu dengan singkat. "Oppa! Jangan nakal! Hihi," ucapnya lagi sambil meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Yea," jawab Chanyeol asal lalu menghabiskan makanannya setelah ada iklan baginya.

"Hm bolehkah aku duduk disini?"

Tiba-tiba saja suara ringan terdengar tepat didepan Chanyeol. Ia pun mendongak melihat siapa yang mengajaknya bicara.

Cantik..

Kau sudah gila Park Chanyeol. Lihatlah kebawah. Bahkan orang yang disebut 'cantik' memakai celana sama sepertinya. Ah bodoh pikirnya. Ia berdehem pelan yang menetralkan bingung mengapa harus disini? Ia melirik kanan-kiri yang memang sudah penuh tidak heran anak ini memintanya duduk disini.

"Ya silahkan."

Chanyeol menatap gerak-gerik orang yang ada didepannya ini. Dia laki-laki tapi kenapa begitu cantik dan manis disaat bersamaan? Tak sadar ia malah menatap orang asing ini lama yang tentu saja orang itu merasakan keanehan.

"Oh kenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun," ucap orang itu sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Chanyeol.

'Bahkan saat tersenyum dia semakin manis' pikirnya lagi. Haish apa yang kau pikirkan Park!

Chanyeol menegakkan badannya dan membalas uluran tangan Baekhyun yang terasa halus dan pas ditangannya.

"Park Chanyeol," jawabnya singkat. "Apa kau anak baru? Aku baru melihatmu," ucapnya lagi.

"Oh ya, aku memang baru. Dan aku baru kelas dua saat ini," jawabnya sambil terkekeh.

Sedikit menganga melihat Baekhyun yang menurutnya manis, "jadi kau adik kelasku hm" ucap Chanyeol pelan namun masih dijangkau oleh Baekhyun yang hanya tersenyum.

"Wah aku harus memanggilmu Chanyeol sunbae!"

"Haish itu tidak perlu. Panggil Chanyeol saja."

"okay~"

Percakapan kecil itu terus berlanjut hingga jam makan siang hampir habis. Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang baru entah apa itu. Ia belum pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

Well dia seorang bisex, bukankah cinta tidak hanya antara laki-laki dan perempuan? Oh ayolah ini masih dini untuk menyatakan itu. Mungkin saat ini kau hanya mengaguminya tuan Park.

"Baiklah aku harus kembali ke kelas. Semoga bertemu lagi ne!" ucap Baekhyun yang terkekeh sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ya aku harap," Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kepergian Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Namun ketika ia berada di lorong kelas, Sehun menghentikannya dan tersenyum aneh padanya. Ia hanya menaikkan alisnya bingung dan mendorong Sehun agar lebih jauh darinya.

"Kenapa kau?"

"hm hm," ucap Sehun sambil menaik-naikan alisnya. Ia mencoba menggoda hyungnya itu, "aku mencium bau pendekatan terhadap murid baru."

"ha? Murid baru? Enak sa-.." ucapan Chanyeol terhenti ketika ia mengingat si murid baru bernama Byun Baekhyun. Ah sial kenapa anak ini tahu kalau baru saja ia mengobrol dengan si anak baru itu.

"Hahahahaha. Hyung kau lucu sekali!" Sehun tertawa geli sambil memegang perutnya. Tangannya memegang pundak hyungnya itu, "aku melihatmu tadi hyung. Bersenda gurau di kantin, menatapnya yang memakan makan siangnya, bengong sesaat, oh masih banyak lagi pffft"

"haish anak gila. Pergi kau," Chanyeol jengah dengan perkataan Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang melanjutkan tawanya sambil memukul tembok saking gelinya. "apa-apaan anak itu zz.."

... . .

PIIP PIIPP

 **From : Sehun, Park**

 **Hyung aku ada di cafe na-ni-nu! Jemput aku. Ku mohon** **:(**

"Haish menyusahkan," ucap Chanyeol kesal sambil melihat jam yang menunjukan waktu menjelang malam. Seingatnya ia baru pulang dan merebahkan badannya yang terasa letih setelah dikerjai wali kelasnya yang menyuruhnya mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan secara membabi buta. Benar-benar guru sinting.

Tunggu? Lagi pula nama cafe apa itu? Aneh sekali. Pikirnya. Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya kasar mengingat adiknya itu yang kelewat ajaib. Dengan malas ia beranjak dari tempatnya lalu mengambil jaket serta kunci mobilnya.

TOK TOK

Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk stir ketika Ia terjebak di lampu merah. Hari memang sudah gelap dan yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah menyita waktunya. Jika kalau bukan adik ajaibnya dan ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk menjaga adiknya itu dia tidak akan sesusah ini.

Chanyeol menginjak pedal gasnya lalu sedikit mengebut agar cepat sampai ke cafe yang akan ia tuju. Melihat-lihat setiap toko yang ada di pinggir jalan, Chanyeol memicingkan matanya ketika menangkap nama cafe yang dituju. Segera ia memarkirkan mobilnya lalu masuk kedalam cafe.

"Mana anak itu," gumamnya sambil melihat kearah sudut ruangan hingga matanya menangkap sosok yang baru ia kenal hari ini. Tanpa sadar ia mendekati orang itu.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ne?" Baekhyun, orang yang dimaksud mendongakan kepalanya yang sepertinya terkejut. "Oh Chanyeol duduklah~"

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil duduk dihadapan Baekhyun, "sendiri?"

"aniyo, aku menunggu seseorang. Kau?"

"Aku harusnya menjemput seseorang," gumamnya. "Pacar?"

"Eh?" Baekhyun menahan tawanya mendengar yang Chanyeol menanyakan sesuatu yang menurutnya lucu. "Aniyo! Aku menunggu teman tapi sepertinya dia akan datang terlambat. Lalu kau?"

"Ah aku harus menjemput adikku tapi sepertinya ia tidak ada disini," jawab Chanyeol yang terkesan bernada marah disana.

Mereka saling memesan sambil menunggu masing-masing. Entah ini kebetulan atau tidak, Chanyeol mengganggap ini adalah jackpot. Terdengar berlebihan memang, tapi entah kenapa hatinya senang bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Ia dengan senang hati mendengar cerita Baekhyun yang panjang kali lebar. Sesekali ia tanggapi dengan senyuman bahkan kekehan.

Belum pernah senyaman ini berbicara dengan orang yang baru saja ia temui. Chanyeol orang yang paling susah untuk mengenal orang. Bahkan untuk bisa nyaman ia membutuhkan waktu. Namun ini ajaib, Baekhyun dengan seketika bisa mengubah itu semua.

"Ah jadi kau suka berhayal huh? Manisnya," Chanyeol menahan tawanya melihat Baekhyun yang hanya memajukan bibirnya.

"Ya! Memangnya salah orang suka berhayal!" umpat Baekhyun yang cemberut.

"Haha! Ya ya lain kali kita praktekan saja hayalanmu itu," Chanyeol tersenyum miring yang berniat menggoda Baekhyun.

"Jinjjayo?! Ayo nanti kita lakukan! Yey!" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya keatas dengan senang.

Diluar dugaan, Baekhyun justru senang. Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun akan menolaknya tapi nyatanya tidak. Tak sadar senyum itu terpajang diwajahnya. Tangannya terulur lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun yang hanya terkekeh.

"Mian hyung kau pasti sudah lama me..nunggu..."

Kegiatan Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara familiar yaitu adiknya sendiri, Sehun yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya sambil menganga melihatnya.

"Ya sangat terlambat bodoh."

"Haish! Hyung kau tidak tahu penderitaan apa yang kurasakan!" Sehun merengek lalu duduk begitu saja. Kemudian Sehun melihat Baekhyun lalu tersenyum. "Hai aku Park Sehun, adik Chanyeol yang paling tampan."

"H-Hai.."

"Ck. Ayo Pulang," ucap Chanyeol singkat. "Ah Baekhyun aku harus pulang membawa anak ini. Hubungi aku jika ada apa-apa," ucapnya lagi sambil menarik Sehun yang terlihat masih enggan beranjak.

"Ne~" jawab Baekhyun sambil terkekeh.

.

.

"Hyung bagaimana kau bisa berduaan dengan dia disana? Kau mengajaknya?"

Kini mereka sudah berada diperjalanan. Sehun tiba-tiba mengatakan itu sambil menatap hyungnya yang sedang menyetir tidak percaya.

"Aku hanya kebetulan bertemu dengannya," jawabnya singkat. "Lalu kau kemana saja tadi?"

"Ah itu.." Sehun menyandarkan badannya di kursi sambil memejamkan matanya. "Kau tahu hyung manusia bermata rusa?" jeda Sehun yang membuat Chanyeol menaikan alisnya bingung lalu berdehem.

"Tadi aku menemuinya dan ternyata ia seorang chef di cafe itu. Kami berbincang-bincang dan aku sangat nyaman hyung. Dia tidak mengusirku padahal dia sedang bekerja," jeda Sehun lagi sambil terkekeh. "Sepertinya aku meyukainya hyung.."

"Kenapa tidak kau tembak saja?" ucap Chanyeol ngasal.

"Ya! Kau pikir itu mudah hyung! Dia mengatakan tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu. Aku patah hati hyung.. biarlah seperti ini dan-.."

"Dan berlanjut tanpa status didalamnya."

Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataan Sehun yang mengumpat kesal. Ia mengendikan bahunya dan menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Teruslah mengejarnya jika kau benar-benar menyukainya."

Sepertinya ucapan Chanyeol mengefek pada Sehun. Lihatlah adikmu Chanyeol, dia sudah menatapmu dengan wajah berbinar. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin muntah ketika melihat adiknya yang super ajaib itu sudah berwajah seperti itu.

"Hyung tumben kau bijak."

PLETAK

"AKKK!"

Chanyeol hanya memiringkan senyumnya setelah ia menjitak kepala Sehun dengan sayang. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke club? Sudah lama aku tidak menjadi DJ," tawar Chanyeol yang sudah memutar arah.

"YAS! Ayo hyung! Yahoo!"

... . .

"Jadi hasil ini bila dipakarkan ini lalu diubah kedalam bla bla bla..."

"Hoamm.."

Chanyeol menguap mendengar penjelasan songsaenim. Baginya seperti angin lalu. Ia sudah cukup mengerti, beruntungnya. Efek semalam masih berdampak padanya. Ke club sampai larut malam, menggoda sana-sini. Baik sekali kelakuanmu Park.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih. Chanyeol langsung beranjak dari tempatnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika Eunha menghentikannya di lorong kelas sambil tersenyum lebar padanya. Dan seperti biasa Chanyeol hanya menanggapi biasa.

"Hm?"

"Oppa.. apa oppa sibuk?" tanya Eunha sambil bergelayut manja ditangannya.

"Ya. Kenapa?"

Sedikit berbohong bolehkan? Ia hanya ingin beristirahat. Mungkin membolos adalah pilihan yang tepat baginya untuk berhibernasi. Terdengar konyol.

Eunha memajukan bibirnya cemberut mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu. "Yasudah.. semangat oppa!" ucapnya dengan wajah yang sudah berubah cerah. Apa semua wanita seperti ini pikirnya.

"Hm baiklah- aku pergi."

"Oppa tunggu!" pekik Eunha sambil menahan lengan Chanyeol lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya di depannya. "Poppo~"

Chanyeol menaikan alisnya bingung melihat kelakuan Eunha yang memajukan bibirnya. Apa dia gila meminta cium di lorong kelas. Haish cepatlah ini berakhir. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengecup cepat bahkan sangat cepat lalu meninggalkan Eunha yang terlihat senang.

"Cih ada-ada saja."

Terus mengumpat sepanjang perjalanan menuju atap sekolah. Chanyeol menutup keras pintu lalu mengusak rambutnya kasar. Ia tiduran lalu memejamkan matanya. Memikirkan cara bagaimana drama ini akan berakhir.

.

.

Matanya terbuka perlahan menatap siapa orang yang berani menusuk-nusuk pipinya dengan jari kurang ajar.

"Baekhyun?"

"Hai~ hehe"

Astaga sepertinya Tuhan sedang baik padanya. Chanyeol bangun dan terduduk menghadap Baekhyun.

"kenapa kau disini?"

"aku bosan," ucap Baekhyun sambil cemberut. Lihatlah Chanyeol yang selalu terpana dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun. "Temani aku ne?" ucapnya lagi sambil memasang puppy eyes.

Oh ayolah wajah itu membua Chanyeol makin gila. " Iya ya tentu," jawabnya sambil mengangguk.

"Yay!" Baekhyun senang sambil menampilkan deretan giginya. "Oh kau ingat aku suka berhayal kan? Kau mau mempraktekannya?"

GULP

Chanyeol tertegun melihat kepolosan Baekhyun. Kenapa dia begitu manis dimatanya? Chanyeol mulai gila sepertinya.

Bukannya ia tidak ingin hanya saja hayalan Baekhyun cukup membuat yea bisa kebablasan jika diteruskan. Bayangkan saja Baekhyun berhayal menjadi korban dari keganasan seorang vampire dan menjadikannya ratu yang selalu bergantung padanya. Well yea terdengar sangat hayalan. Namun entah darimana Chanyeol tidak menolak sama sekali bahkan ia mau saja.

"Baiklah baiklah! Ayo gigit aku tuan vampire~" ucap Baekhyun yang sudah memiringkan kepalanya.

Dengan gerakan ragu Chanyeol memajukan kepalanya, mendekatkan bibirnya kearah leher yang terlihat putih mulus itu. Bibirnya mencium permukaan leher Baekhyun, menyesapnya perlahan lalu menggigitnya.

"nghh.."

Dammit! Desahan Baekhyun justru membuatnya ingin terus melakukan lebih. Ia raih pinggang Baekhyun dan memegangnya erat. Menggigit terus leher Baekhyun dan menyesapnya. Tanda merah sudah terpajang disana.

DEG

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa Chanyeol justru nyaman berada didekat Baekhyun? Ingatkan Chanyeol bahkan dirinya belum mengenal lama sosok Baekhyun ini.

"Hihi..gelihh yeol"

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun seperti merengek yang terlihat manis itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. Astaga Byun Baekhyun, kau sudak membuatku berbeda hanya dengan dekat denganmu, pikirnya.

"pfft I need your blood bae," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda.

Baekhyun terkekeh geli, "neh vampire ku nghh.."

CKLEK

"Oppaaaa~ Ayo kita ke..luar..."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap orang yang tiba-tiba saja datang. Baekhyun membenarkan kerahnya lalu tersenyum kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku duluan ne!" ucap Baekhyun sambil meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Oppa... apa yang kau lakukan.." Eunha sudah menahan air matanya melihat adegan yang menurutnya berlebihan itu. "Siapa dia?"

"Tidak ada. Dia temanku."

Chanyeol berdiri lalu berjalan melewati Eunha yang tertunduk. Tak ambil pusing Chanyeol justru melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas. Tak tahukah kau Chanyeol ada aura tidak mengenakan disana? Dan lagi, Chanyeol hanya mengendikan bahunya acuh.

 **To : Bae**

 **Hei jangan lupakan si vampir butuh korban yang tiba-tiba lari.**

Terkekeh melihat pesan yang ia kirim untuk Baekhyun. Benar. Park Chanyeol memang sudah gila karena Baekhyun.

TBC

#note : wkwkwkwk baru permulaan neh. Gak tau sampe chap brapa kyknya sih dikit :v Big thanks yang udah baca


	2. Blackpearl Chapter 2 : Confused

**Blackpearl**

Author : Cyneia

Main Pair : ChanBaek

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, and other

Genre : Fluff, romance, drama, School life

#note : kenapa jadi M? Banyak konten yg gak merujuk ke anak2 /halah. tapi buat yg NC bloman ada wakakakak emjoy gays /no :v

Chapter 2

xxx

PIIP PIIPP

 **To : Bae**

 **Hei jangan lupakan si vampir butuh korban yang tiba-tiba lari.**

Baekhyun berhenti membaca dan mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. Senyumnya melebar ketika ia membaca pesan itu hingga ia tak sadar dipandang dari samping oleh seseorang bermata bulat. Sadar akan itu, Baekhyun menoleh ke samping.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau masih sehat kan?"

PLETAK

"aww..."

"Ya! Tentu saja kyungsoo! Aishh," Baekhyun cemberut melihat sahabatnya, kyungsoo yang sedang mengelus kepalanya akibat ulahnya.

"Jadi? Siapa yang membuatmu tersenyum aneh seperti itu?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah penasarannya.

"Hm aku dekat dengan seseorang. Dia tidak keberatan hm kau tahu aku suka sekali berfantasi?" jedanya tapi ia justru kesal melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya terkekeh. "Dan sepertinya dia ada rasa denganku aiihhh malunya," lanjutnya sambil menutup kedua pipinya dengan tangannya.

"Kau yakin? Lalu bagaimana dengan Suho? Ah atau Kris? Sepertinya salah satu dari mereka akan menembakmu?"

Mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menjadi lesu. Ia baru ingat jika tidak hanya Chanyeol yang dekat dengannya. Akhir-akhir ini ada beberapa yang mendekatinya. Tapi Baekhyun juga masih enggan membuka hatinya. Yah karena kondisi masa lalunya.

"Entahlah Soo.. aku bingung aku merasa aku sangat dingin tapi kenapa mereka mendekatiku? Bahkan ada yang sampai terang-terangan mengataiku terlalu dingin dan mereka pergi.."

Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Baekhyun lalu mengusapnya, "akan ada orang yang tidak akan menganggapmu dingin. Dan mungkin kau akan cocok dengannya atau bahkan hingga ke pernikahan? Hahaha"

"Soo-yaaaaa!"

Baekhyun yang kesal mencubit gemas pipi sahabatnya itu dan mereka tertawa bersama.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore. Sekolah sudah cukup sepi hanya beberapa anak yang mendapat kebagian piket termasuk Baekhyun danKyungsoo disana. Setelah selesai mereka mengambil tas masing-masing lalu bergegas pulang.

"Tunggu Soo.. aku kelupaan sesuatu.." ucap Baekhyun sambil memutar arah menuju loker.

CKLEK

Baekhyun membuka lokernya dan segera mengambil bukunya. Namun ia menangkap sesuatu yang aneh. Sepucuk kertas tergeletak begitu saja di dalam lokernya. Ia ambil kertas itu lalu membaca tulisan disana.

"Ya lama sekali! Eh? Itu apa?" ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba yang datang lalu ikut membaca kertas yang dipegang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengendikan bahunya, "mungkin orang iseng. Ayo pulang Soo," ucapnya sambil menarik sahabatnya itu. Tentu saja ia tidak menghiraukan pesan yang sepertinya hanya orang iseng yang tidak suka padanya.

 **To : Byun Baekhyun**

 **Apa kau menyukai Chanyeol oppa? Menjauhlah!**

xxxx

09.30 p.m. at Club

Musik berdegum keras disebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Orang-orang menggerakan badan mereka asal yang mereka sebut mengikuti irama. Alkohol sangat melekat disana hingga bercumbu bukan hal yang aneh disana.

"Are you ready?!"

Seorang DJ sudah mengkode untuk memulai musik yang lebih gila lagi. Dia dikenal dengan sebutan nama DJ Park. Merasa asing? Yah dia adalah Park Chanyeol. Sudah setahun belakangan ini ia menjadi seorang DJ, popularitasnya semakin meningkat. Khususnya para wanita, tak sedikit pula laki-laki yang tertarik padanya.

Chanyeol memainkan alat DJ-nya dan mengabaikan wanita-wanita yang mencoba menggoda yang berada disekitarnya. Hanya tersenyum miring melirik mereka yang well memakai baju yang kurang bahan sepertinya.

"Ah dia semakin bersemangat ya," ucap si bartender berambut pirang namun wajahnya sangat baby face.

"Ya. Hyung-ku selalu bersemangat Minseok hyung," ucap Sehun sambil meneguk cocktail-nya.

"Aku semakin menyukainya," ucap si bartender itu, Minseok.

"Eoh?" Sehun menoleh kearah Minseok yang hanya mengendikan bahunya.

"Hahaha lupakan Sehun-ah!" gurau Minseok yang tersenyum lebar.

Sehun lalu mengabaikan si bartender itu, mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia menyukai kakaknya. Astaga apa semua orang menyukai kakaknya? Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu turun ke lantai dansa untuk membuang penat.

Orang-orang sekitar semakin gila dengan musik yang selalu mengalun. Hingga pergantian DJ pun orang-orang masih tidak puas untuk berhenti.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju meja bar dan memesan wine seperti biasa. Ia tersenyum miring kepada si bartender sambil duduk dengan menopangkan pipinya ditangannya. Menatap orang-orang yang gila karena hanya musik bergoyang tak tentu arah.

"Seperti biasa?"

"Tentu Minseok," jawab Chanyeol sekilas.

Minuman itu datang bersama Minseok si bartender lalu berdiri tepat didepan Chanyeol yang duduk hingga tinggi mereka sejajar. Sedikit nakal Minseok memberi wine itu sambil mengalungkan satu tangannya ke leher Chanyeol.

Dengan senang hati Chanyeol meraih pinggang Minseok dan meminum wine-nya. Perlahan wajah mereka mendekat dan bibir mereka bersatu. Menyesap dan melumat bibir masing-masing hingga menggigit, lidah mereka beradu disana. Tangan Chanyeol semakin erat memeluk pinggang Minseok yang juga semakin memeluk leher Chanyeol.

Setelah cukup lama mereka bercumbu, Chanyeol melepas ciumannya lalu mengusap bibir Minseok yang wajahnya sudah merona. Tersenyum melihat perubahan wajah Minseok, Chanyeol masih setia mengusap bibir hingga ke pipi Minseok.

"Jika saja aku tidak keduluan si wajah kotak itu kau sudah jadi milikku Minseok," gumam Chanyeol yang masih mengusap bibir itu.

Minseok terkekeh lalu menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, "yah seandainya. Aku terpaksa menerimanya karena dia sangat keras kepala. Aku masih menyayangimu," ucapnya yang menatap dalam Chanyeol.

Menggangguk, Chanyeol menatap balik ke mata Minseok. "Aku pun iya, tapi yea kita tidak bisa bersama."

"Yah.."

Ucapan singkat Minseok yang tertunduk membuat Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum. Ia mengusap kepala Minseok berniat untuk membuatnya semangat kembali. Tak lama ia melihat senyum di wajah Minseok.

"lalu? Apakah kau sudah menemukan seseorang?" tanya Minseok yang penasaran.

"Entahlah. Mungkin sudah mungkin belum pfft"

"Haish kau ini!" Minseok mencubit pelan perut Chanyeol yang hanya tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Minseok.

"hik..hyunnng~"

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun datang memeluk Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahunya. Adiknya itu sudah terlihat mabuk, mungkin bila Chanyeol menendangnya Sehun sudah tidak berbentuk. Ayolah itu berlebihan.

"Lebih baik kalian pulang. Sehun sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi Chan-ah.."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu memapah badan Sehun, "baiklah. Aku pulang dulu."

"Ne," jawab Minseok yang melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

"Haish menyusahkan"

Chanyeol mengumpat ketika menyeret badan Sehun ke dalam apartemen. Ia meletakan badan Sehun ke sofa lalu ia menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman kaleng.

Ketika ia masuk kembali ke ruang tv, Sehun sudah tidak ada. Ia hanya mengendikan bahunya acuh lalu duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv.

"kupikir dia mabuk," pikir Chanyeol yang masih menatap layar tv.

"Hyung.."

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun datang sambil memegang kepalanya dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Ia rasa adiknya itu habis mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Melihat wajah adiknya yang terlihat lesu itu ia hanya menatapnya datar lalu menonton kembali tv yang masih menyala.

"hm?"

"Aku melihatmu bercumbu dengan si bartender," ucap Sehun yang terlihat serius sambil menatap hyungnya tajam.

"Lalu?"

Menaikan satu alisnya Sehun menatap bingung kepada Chanyeol. "Ya! Jelaskan padaku ada apa diantara kalian! Lagipula aku tidak suka dengan si Minseok itu hyung!"

"Ha?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang terlihat marah kepadanya. "Dia orang yang kusuka tapi sudah keduluan."

"Mwo? Jadi dia sudah ada pacar dan masih mencumbumu? Astaga hyung!" Sehun menatap tak percaya ke Chanyeol.

"ck. Kau ini kenapa huh?"

Sehun menghadapkan badannya kearah Chanyeol lalu memasang wajah serius, "Hyung dengar. Minseok itu err binal. Dia suka bermain dengan siapa saja. Dan kau menyukainya? Hyung otakmu sudah tidak waras," ucap Sehun sarkatis.

"Yea aku memang sudah tidak waras menyukai orang yang salah," jawab Chanyeol santai.

Menatap iba kakaknya, Sehun menghela napasnya. "Apa karena wanita itu kau berubah seperti ini hyung?"

"..."

"Ingat hyung awal masalah kalian?"

.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Oppa~ aku akan pergi dengan temanku! Mianhae..."_

 _"Iya sayang.." ucap Chanyeol yang tersenyum maklum lalu mengusap kepala Eunha yang tersenyum padanya._

 _Wanita itu semakin hari semakin aneh. Tidak ada kabar seperti biasa hanya ucapan selamat pagi dan semacamnya. Chanyeol pikir bahwa mungkin dia hanya sibuk. Yah dia kembali mengalah. Melakukan kesibukan yang tak berarti._

 _Suatu hari Chanyeol akan pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa keperluan. Dengan cepat ia mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu berangkat. Tidak ada pemikiran apapun atau perasaan apapun yang terganjal dihatinya kala itu._

 _Ditengah perjalanannya, Chanyeol tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang sangat familiar baginya. Matanya membola ketika sesuatu yang familiar itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Dia bersama dengan seoranglaki-laki di dalam sebuah cafe, bersenda gurau disana tanpa malu. Tak lupa laki-laki itu mencium pipi kekasihnya yang sudah merona._

 _Tangan Chanyeol mengepal erat ke stirnya. Apakah kesetiaannya tidak dihargai? Chanyeol merasa menyesal memberikan cinta tulusnya yang tidak kebanyakan orang dapat darinya mengingat ia sangat sulit mencintai seseorang._

 _Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengambil ponsel lalu mengetikan sesuatu disana. Lalu ia melihat dan mengamati gerak-gerik kekasihnya lagi._

 ** _To : Eunha_**

 ** _Sayang kau dimana?_**

 _._

 ** _From : Eunha_**

 ** _Aku sedang dirumah temanku oppa ^^_**

 _._

 ** _To: Eunha_**

 ** _Oh ya? Rumah temanmu di cafe hm?_**

 _._

 _Chanyeol menatap kembali kekasihnya di dalam sana yang terlihat bingung setelah ia mengirim pesan terakhirnya. Ia menyalakan mesin lalu menginjak pedal gas, ia tahu kekasihnya sudah melihatnya sebelum ia pergi dari tempat itu._

 _Hari demi hari sikap Chanyeol semakin dingin. Bahkan kekasihnya yang katanya bisa meluluhkannya, sudah tidak berefek padanya. Sifatnya kembali seperti semula, dimana tidak ada rasa kasihan dan sangat terkesan dingin kepada orang lain._

 _"Oppa..hiks.." Eunha menahan tangan Chanyeol yang kala itu sedang berada di atap sekolah._

 _"Sudahlah. Kita putus saja. Berbahagialah."_

 _Masalah masih tidak lepas dari Chanyeol. Setelah ia mengatakan putus dan meninggalkan mantan kekasihnya itu, sekarang ia harus menerima tatapan sahabat Eunha yang terkesan menyalahkannya. Ia sudah muak dengan cerita yang diputar balikan seakan dirinya yang salah._

 _Chanyeol semakin muak ketika Eunha semakin gila dengan membuat drama. Bahkan mantan kekasihnya itu tak bosan memintanya kembali seperti masih ingin bersama namun logikanya berkata tidak._

 _Dengan berat hati ia hanya bisa mengiyakan permintaan Eunha untuk kembali lagi. Awalnya berjalan dengan lancar namun sepertinya ia mencium bau yang sama. Chanyeol kembali muak._

 _Mulai saat itu sikap Chanyeol semakin gila. Kata 'setia' sudah tidak berlaku lagi didalam dirinya. Menjadi manusia malam, pulang hingga pagi dan tak jarang dengan keadaan mabuk, bermain dengan beberapa wanita bahkan laki-laki berstatus uke ia layani. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan bartender bernama Minseok dan mereka melakukannya dimalam gemerlap._

 _Sehun, adiknya yang melihatnya mulai geram dan mulai tidak suka dengan kekasih kakaknya yang memberi efek negatif terhadap kakak satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Sehun hanya meminta kepada Tuhan agar mempertemukan orang yang tepat untuk kakaknya itu._

 ** _Flashback end._**

 ** _._**

Menghela napasnya kasar, Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya. Tentu saja ia masih ingat kejadian itu. Bahkan masih sangat jelas diingatannya, bagaimana setiap inchi sikap kekasihnya dulu di masa lalu. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya dipunggung sofa lalu menatap ke langit-langit.

"Sudahlah hyung aku mau tidur," ucap Sehun yang menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya.

"Ya."

Mata Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang berjalan menuju kamarnya. Terkadang sikap adiknya itu membuatnya sadar. Apa selama ini dia menjadi kakak yang baik? Ia rasa tidak. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat keadaan dirinya.

Drrtt drrrtt

Chanyeol tertegun merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu menatap layar ponsel. Tak sadar senyumnya mengembang.

 **From : Bae**

 **Mian mengganggumu. Apa kau membawa bukuku? Jika tidak mianhae sudah mengganggu malammu :'(**

Terkekeh geli melihat kepolosan seorang Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggerakan jarinya mengetik beberapa kata disana.

 **To : Bae**

 **Bukankah kau yang membawa darah dari vampire mu ini pfft**

.

 **From : Bae**

 **Ya! Besok kau bisa meminumku lagi tuan vampire! :p**

Tak butuh waktu lama, Baekhyun mengirim kembali pesan darinya. Chanyeol semakin geli dan tak bosan ia menggoda Baekhyun-nya. Mwo? Dia bukan milikmu. Mungkin tidak tapi akan pernah ada seseorang yang membuatnya tertawa lepas seperti ini. Apakah memang benar ia menyukai seorang Byun Baekhyun?

Malam kian larut dan Chanyeol masih betah dengan ponselnya. Berlama-lama mengetik dan mengirim lalu tertawa. Jika orang lain melihat mungkin kau dianggap orang autis dengan ponselnya.

"Baekhyunie.."

Gumam Chanyeol sebelum ia terlelap di sofa dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

xxx

 _'yawn'_

Chanyeol menguap ketika ia sudah sampai diatap sekolah. Tentu saja ia bolos lagi. Tidak ada guru yang protes terhadapnya. Seakan para guru sudah tidak mau lagi atau lelah dengan sikap Chanyeol. Beruntung Chanyeol memiliki otak jenius.

Melirik kanan kiri yang memang tidak ada yang berkunjung ke atap, Chanyeol tiduran begitu saja lalu menutup matanya. Ia benar-benar kurang tidur dan sepertinya dia terlalu banyak minum alkohol yang membuat dirinya pusing.

.

.

Bell istirahat sudah berbunyi dan tak lama seseorang ke atap dan berteriak tidak jelas. Tentu saja membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya. Siapa orang gila yang berteriak disini pikirnya. Ia terduduk dan melihat siapa yang kurang ajar berteriak sesuka hatinya.

"Baekhyun?"

"eoh?"

Disana Baekhyun si pelaku berteriak yang membuat Chanyeol bangun. Baekhyun terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ia pun berdiri dan mendekati Baekhyun yang tertunduk.

"Ada apa? Apa yang kau bawa itu hm?" tanya Chanyeol rendah.

"A..Aniyo.. tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Baekhyun yang tersenyum terpaksa.

Chanyeol berdecak lalu dengan cepat memeluk Baekhyun yang terlihat kaget, namun sepertinya Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun hanya mengambil kepalan kertas yang ada ditangan Baekhyun. Ia melepaskan pelukan itu lalu membuka kepalan beberapa kertas lalu membacanya.

"aku tau siapa ini," gumam Chanyeol pelan yang tentu saja Baekhyun masih bisa mendengarnya dan menatapnya kaget.

"Jinjja? Mianhae.."

Wajahnya mulai serius, Chanyeol menghadap kearah Baekhyun dan memegang kedua pundaknya. Sedikit tarikan napas, "berjanjilah untuk tidak menjauhiku Bae. Maaf karena ini. Jangan menjauhiku," ucap Chanyeol yang suaranya semakin mengecil.

Senyuman terpajang diwajah Baekhyun lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya tentu saja," ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

xxx

"Hahhhh..."

Baekhyun berjalan di lorong kelas sambil mengehela napasnya yang sudah kesekian kalinya. Memanyunkan bibirnya, sesekali mengacak rambutnya. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Menolehkan kepalanya, Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo lalu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kyungsoo sahabatnya menatap tidak percaya. Bahkan si mata bulat itu makin menatap Baekhyun dengan jarak yang dekat yang membuat Baekhyun merasa horror.

"Aihhh ya ya! Aku sedang memikirkan surat teror kemarin," pekik Baekhyun yang dijawab oleh mulut membulat Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Tapi kenapa anehnya Chanyeol tidak ingin aku menjauhinya ya?" lanjutnya lagi sambil mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"AHHAA!"

"Haishh ya!" Baekhyun terlonjak kaget ketika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berteriak seperti tadi. Ia hanya mengelus dadanya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Wkwkwk. Dia positif menyukaimu Bee!" ucap Kyungsoo mantap.

"Jinjjayo?" Baekhyun mengendikan bahunya acuh.

Hanya tidak ingin berspekulasi sendiri. Baekhyun hanya ingin melihat kenyataannya nanti apakah benar Chanyeol menyukainya atau tidak. Memang benar akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol memang menarik perhatiannya, tapi untuk urusan hati yah ia masih belum berani membukanya.

Baekhyun melanjutkan jalannya diikuti oleh Kyungsoo yang perjalanannya, Baekhyun berhenti ketika melihat kerumunan yang berada didepannya. Kyungsoo ikut berhenti dan memberi pertanyaan ada apa dalam diam. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng tidak tahu dan memutuskan mendekati kerumunan itu.

.

.

"Ini ulahmu kan?! Mengakulah!" Teriak seseorang bersuara bass kepada gadis yang lebih kecil darinya yang berada dihadapannya.

"Oppa! Kau kenapa? Aku benar kan mengirim itu..."

"Eunha-ya!"

Meledak sudah, orang itu adalah Chanyeol yang berteriak sambil meninju dinding dibelakang gadis itu. Tidak habis pikir masalah dan emosi yang ia pendam selama ini ia keluarkan dalam bentuk amarah yang lebih besar.

Sudah cukup ia bersabar dengan gadis yang menyebut dirinya kekasih. Chanyeol menatap dalam Eunha. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang menatapnya. Bahkan dari sahabat dari gadis yang ada didepannya ini.

"Lagi pula kau memang sudah bosan denganku kan? Aku sudah mendengar semuanya," ucap Chanyeol dengan suara rendah sambil memiringkan bibirnya yang terasa sangat menyeramkan.

"Ta..Tapi oppa.. kita bisa memperbaiki itu.." Eunha terbata sambil mencoba meraih lengan Chanyeol yang dihempas begitu saja.

"Kita sudahi saja. Aku sudah muak." Chanyeol menyudahi percakapan yang menurutnya konyol. Ia langsung pergi dari sana mengabaikan Eunha yang menangis tersedu-sedu disana.

Eunha menangkap seseorang yang familiar. Ia berjalan dengan wajah marahnya mendekati orang itu lalu melewatinya, "kau akan tahu nanti. Byun Baekhyun."

DEG

Semua orang yang disana menatap kaget melihat bagaimana seorang Eunha menatap benci kearah Baekhyun yang tertegun. Banyak simpulan bahwa Baekhyun orang dibalik pertengkaran pasangan itu namun banyak juga yang menyalahi sikap gadis manja itu.

"Ya Tuhan.. semoga semua baik-baik saja," gumam Baekhyun.

TBC

.

.

..

#note : Jangan nistain gua yak wkwkwkwk kan baru awal bloman ada sosweet-an yadong2-an /okno :v

Big Thanks yang udah baca

Buat yang udah review makasih udah mau repot2 komen wkwk

buat ice sm ixi kalian warbiasah -_-


	3. Blackpearl Chapter 3 : Choice

**Blackpearl**

Author : Cyneia

Main Pair : ChanBaek

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, and other

Genre : Fluff, romance, drama, School life

Rated? Masih aman bloman ada yang spesial wkwk

#note : yak ini lanjutan yg sebelumnya wkwk enjoy yas :v

Chapter 3

xxx

Mentari pagi masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar. Menempati tiap ruang gelap di sana, menyinari sudut-sudut gelap hingga menyinari wajah tampan yang masih setia membuka matanya yang seperti sengaja menyapa sinar matahari yang masuk ke kamarnya.

Membuang napasnya kasar, sudah kesekian kalinya seorang laki-laki yang masih tiduran diatas tempat tidurnya melakukan itu. Pikirannya berjalan kesana kemari yang tak tentu arah. Hanya karena satu orang berefek kepada yang lain.

Ketakutan terbesarnya adalah sedikit demi sedikit orang-orang yang dekat dengannya menjauh. Yah menjauh hanya karena satu orang. Ia mengusak wajahnya, membenci keadaan seperti ini yang mungkin akan terulang kembali seperti masa lalu.

.

.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Ya dobi! Jangan sekali-kali menggodaku! Hahaha!"_

 _Seorang wanita tertawa keras sambil berkacak pinggang menertawai laki-laki yang ada di depannya._

 _"Namaku Chanyeol bukan dobi, Minah!"_

 _Chanyeol, laki-laki tersebut yang jengah dengan teman atau bisa dibilang sahabatnya ini yang sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri. Ia berdecih melihat kelakuan absurd Minah. Di depan umum masih saja tidak bisa menahan image-nya._

 _"Ya ya aku tahu dobi kesayangan~" ucap Minah yang menggoda Chanyeol yang terlihat ingin muntah._

 _"Bagaimana bisa aku bisa satu sekolah denganmu," gumam Chanyeol sambil menatap Minah yang hanya tersenyum bodoh. "Kembalilah ke sekolah lamamu sana," lanjutnya lagi seperti mengejek._

 _"Ya! Apa kau tak senang aku disini? Lagi pula kalau bukan karena ayahku mutasi kerja aku tidak akan satu sekolah denganmu dasar dobi menyebalkan," ucap Minah panjang lebar sambil menjulurkan lidahnya._

 _Melihat kelakuan absurd sahabatnya itu, Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengerjainya. Ia meraih leher Minah lalu mengacak rambutnya dan tertawa keras melihat Minah yang memintanya melepaskan cengkramannya._

 _Tak sadar bagi keduanya, ada sepasang mata yang menyirat kecemburuan. Ingatkan Chanyeol ia sudah memiliki kekasih yang baru dipacarinya satu bulan yang lalu. Yah benar, mata itu adalah milik pacarnya Chanyeol, Eunha._

 _Selang beberapa hari sejak kepindahan Minah yang sementara di sekolah Chanyeol, mereka semakin dekat. Bahkan bercanda seperti orang gila sudah tidak heran lagi bagi penghuni sekolah disana. Mungkin yang melihatnya hanya menatap sambil menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _Masalah mulai terlihat ke permukaan ketika Eunha yang notabene pacar Chanyeol kala itu membuat ulah dengan mengirim berbagai pesan kepada Minah yang bersifat teror. Semakin hari semakin buruk saja hingga perubahan sikap Minah semakin diam._

 _Chanyeol merasa ada yang tak beres dengan Minah sahabatnya itu. Ketika mereka bertemu Minah seperti enggan mendekatinya bahkan untuk menatapnya. Chanyeol jengah dan mengikuti Minah hingga ke lokernya, ia menahannya disana._

 _"Ada apa denganmu? Apa aku berbuat salah?"_

 _"Tidak ada hehe. Sudah aku mau pulang Chanyeol-ssi."_

 _Menaikan satu alisnya, Chanyeol heran dengan kalimat Minah yang sedikit berbeda. Tangannya menggebrak loker hingga Minah terkejut menatap sahabatnya itu. Ia tertunduk lalu melewati Chanyeol sebelum mengatakan sesuatu ditelinganya._

 _Chanyeol tertunduk menanggapi pesan yang Minah katakan, ia membuka loker Minah dan mengecek. Tanpa diduga disana terdapat coret-coretan dan penuh dengan kalimat teror bahkan kertas teror yang memenuhi di dalam sana. Tangannya mengepal kuat dan Chanyeol langsung berjalan menemui orang yang sudah menyebabkan kekacauan ini._

 _BRAKK_

 _Menggebrak kasar meja yang membuat seorang gadis terkejut lalu menatapnya, Chanyeol memandang datar gadis itu lalu melempar beberapa kertas kearah gadis itu._

 _"Ini ulahmu?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Jawab pertanyaanku!"_

 _Ucapan Chanyeol yang terkesan keras dan berat membuat gadis didepannya ini kaget dan siswa yang ada di sana pun tak luput dari rasa terkejutnya._

 _"w-wae?! Dia sangat dekat denganmu! Aku kan pacarmu oppa!"_

 _Mengusap keningnya, Chanyeol benci dengan keadaan ini. "Sudah kukatakan dia adalah sahabatku Eunha, apa kau tidak mengerti?!"_

 _"Sahabat? Untuk ukuran sahabat kalian sangat dekat!"_

 _"Lalu kau tidak percaya denganku?! Kau menuduhku selingkuh dengan sahabatku huh?"_

 _"a-aku...mianhae oppa.." ucapan Eunha mengecil lalu memeluk Chanyeol dan menangis disana._

 _Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia memijit keningnya yang terasa pusing menghadapi masalah yang terus datang kepadanya._

 _Hari demi hari keadaan mulai normal. Tapi sahabatnya, Minah sudah tidak terlihat lagi di sekolah. Chanyeol mencoba menghubungi ponselnya namun hasilnya nihil. Hingga ia diberitahu teman sekelasnya Minah bahwa ia sudah pindah sekolah. Emosinya semakin naik, ingin rasanya ia menghancurkan sesuatu._

 _Chanyeol duduk sambil menatap langit. Hatinya mulai lelah, "apakah dengan memiliki pacar tidak bisa bebas? Sampai kapan aku akan bertahan?" gumamnya yang masih menatap langit._

 ** _Flashback end._**

.

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hyung? Mandi sana,"

Sehun tiba-tiba yang masuk ke kamar Chanyeol yang tersadar dari lamunan masa lalunya. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya berharap masa lalu itu hilang darinya. Yah meski mustahil bisa hilang begitu saja.

Dengan malas, Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya dan bergegas untuk ke sekolah yang menurutnya membosankan.

.

Sehun menatap hyungnya, Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya ketika mereka berjalan di lorong kelas. "Kau kenapa hyung? Lesu sekali," tanya Sehun yang penasaran.

"Entahlah," jawabnya singkat lalu Chanyeol menangkap sosok laki-laki mungil yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Bahkan untuk mendekatinya Chanyeol masih ragu. Oh ayolah mana sikap pemberanimu itu Park.

"Ayo hyung," Sehun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan sekarang sudah berhadapan dengan laki-laki mungil itu. Tak tahukah adikmu sudah tersenyum miring diwajahnya Park.

Mereka mendekati makhluk kecil itu yang sudah memasang senyuman manis diwajahnya tanpa ada beban ataupun masalah disana. Chanyeol semakin kikuk dihadapan makhluk kecil ini bahkan baru kali ini ia merasakan seperti ini. Sehun? Sudah jelas sekali ia mengetahui perasaan kakaknya namun masih saja kakaknya ini bodoh.

"Annyeong Chanyeol~ oh Sehun juga annyeong~"

"Annyeong kakak ipar!" jawab Sehun dengan nada yang dibuat-buat membuat Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali karena bingung. "Aku duluan hyung!"

Lagi, kalimat Sehun yang tiba-tiba sambil menyenggolnya dan pergi begitu saja membuat Chanyeol kesal setengah mati hingga mengumpat ditempat. Apa anak itu tidak tahu kondisi? Menyebalkan sekali memiliki adik seperti itu.

"Oh hai Baekhyun," sialan kenapa ia menjadi sangat canggung sekarang, pikir Chanyeol.

.

Sekaleng minuman menempel dipipi Chanyeol, ia menatap orang yang sudah menempelkan minuman itu ke pipinya. Ia meraih minuman itu lalu menatap orang itu yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Terima kasih."

"Ya.."

Mereka kembali hening. Menikmati suasana taman belakang sekolah. Chanyeol meminum minuman yang sudah diberikan Baekhyun. Ia masih menatap ke depan, masih enggan memulai pembicaraan dengan makhluk mungil disampingnya ini. Hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terulang kembali.

"Ah-"

"Ah.."

Mereka berucap disaat yang bersamaan. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu. Kenapa rasanya sangat cangggung.

"Kau duluan saja Bae."

Baekhyun menggangguk, "ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba menyuruhku untuk tidak menjauhimu?" tanya Baekhyun yang menatap Chanyeol penuh dengan rasa penasaran seperti menuntut meminta jawaban.

"Tidak- hanya saja tidak ingin kembali terulang."

"kembali terulang?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ya. Seseorang meneror sahabatku lalu kita berpisah," ucap Chanyeol tanpa sadar. "That lil shit just ruin everything," gumamnya yang tentu terdengar oleh telinga mungil Baekhyun.

"Hey aku tidak akan menjauhimu," jawab Baekhyun sambil mengusap pundak Chanyeol lalu terkekeh.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun takjub. Ia semakin terpesona dengan sikap Baekhyun kadang polos kadang bersikap dewasa dan kadang manja. Entah perasaan darimana Chanyeol menyukai suasana seperti ini. Hatinya terasa hangat hanya karena ulah kecil dari seorang Baekhyun.

CUP

Tiba-tiba saja bibir itu mendarat di pipi Baekhyun yang sudah merona. Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan! Keduanya terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Hingga pergerakan tangan Baekhyun yang memegang pipinya membuat Chanyeol tersadar.

"Ah mianhae.."

"eh? Aniyo haha," Baekhyun menampilkan deretan giginya yang tersenyum manis.

Tuhan ingatkan Chanyeol bahwa ia tidak bisa menahan diri dari makhluk manis di hadapannya ini. Tanpa sadar tangannya terulur menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, Chanyeol tersenyum tulus disana.

"Gomawo Bae."

Baekhyun hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban, lalu ia menatap Chanyeol. "Jangan pikirkan itu lagi tuan vampire! Aku akan berada disisimu~hihi"

3 detik

Chanyeol terdiam.

7 detik

Chanyeol mematung.

10 detik

Chanyeol ingin mati melihat senyuman manis itu.

'TUHAN INGATKAN AKU UNTUK TIDAK MENYERANG MAKHLUK KECIL DIHADAPANNYA INI'

Xxx

Hari-hari berlalu. Keadaan sudah sedikit membaik sejalan dengan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun yang semakin baik pula. Namun tidak untuk mantannya, yea mantan yang masih bersikeras menjadi kekasihnya sampai kapanpun. Chanyeol tidak peduli.

Chanyeol memantapkan hatinya dalam waktu dekat ini ia akan menjadikan Baekhyun miliknya. Ketika ia berniat menemui Baekhyun, ia menangkap sosok Baekhyun dan laki-laki tinggi yang ada di dekat Baekhyun.

Mengamati setiap gerak-geriknya. Ada rasa kesal dihatinya ketika laki-laki tinggi itu seperti menggoda Baekhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya. Sepertinya mereka terlihat dekat. Tunggu? Apa Baekhyun tidak hanya dekat dengannya?

Shit! Bagaimana bila sesuatu yang buruk terjadi? Chanyeol sudah terlanjur mencoba mempercayai cinta sekali lagi yang menganggap Baekhyun lah orang yang tepat, namun sepertinya keberuntungan bukan berpihak padanya.

Apa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan? Tunggu? Apa yang ia rasakan selama ini cinta? Bahkan dari awal kau sudah bisa menyukainya bahkan menyayanginya Park.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kasar lalu berjalan melewati dua sejoli itu menurutnya. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang memanggil namanya. Mungkin bersikap dingin kembali membuatnya tenang. Tidak ada lagi orang yang dapat ia percaya.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol melahap makan siangnya dengan wajah kesal. Tidak biasanya hyung yang satu itu bersikap seperti ini. Tangan Sehun mencolek bahu Chanyeol berkali-kali yang hanya dijawab oleh deheman Chanyeol.

"Hyung kau kenapa sih?"

"Aniyo," singkatnya lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Ayolah hyung," Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Apa karena Baekhyun?"

Gotcha!

Chanyeol terhenti dari kegiatan makannya lalu menatap adiknya itu. Dengan kesal ia menyudahi makannya lalu minum. Chanyeol menatap kembali kearah Sehun yang sudah menatapnya penuh arti. Menjijikan sekali pikirnya.

"Apa?"

"Apa katamu? Haish hyung ceritakan ada apa?"

Mulai jengah dengan sikap adiknya yang pemaksa itu,Chanyeol mau tak mau menceritakan apa yang dia rasakan akhir-akhir ini. Hanya beberapa yang ia ceritakan mengingat Chanyeol susah sekali untuk terbuka mengenai masalahnya.

"Yah begitulah," ucapnya mengakhiri perkataannya.

"Ah gitu," Sehun mengangguk sambil menelaah perkataan hyung-nya. "Kurasa kau memang menyukainya hyung. Tidak mencoba untuk mendekatinya lagi? Mungkin saja laki-laki itu hanya temannya?"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, benar juga perkataan adiknya. Kenapa tidak ia coba saja mendekatinya lagi. Baiklah mulai saat ini ia akan berusaha, untuk urusan ditolak belakangan. Yah Park Chanyeol sudah tidak menjadi seorang pengecut lagi, setidaknya.

Dilain tempat pada saat bersamaan.

Sosok makhluk mungil yang cemberut sambil menopang pipinya. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Hingga makhluk bermata bulat di depannya hanya menatap si mungil heran ada apa dengannya. Tak lama si mungil membuang napasnya kasar.

"Ya ya ada apa denganmu kali ini Baek?" tanya si mata bulat.

"Aniyo.. kau tau Chanyeol kan?" tanya Baekhyun yang hanya dijawab oleh si mata bulat itu, "dia menjadi dingin. Aku tidak tahu kenapa.."

"Apa kau sedih?" tanya si mata bulat yang dijawab oleh gelengan kepala Baekhyun namun berbeda dengan raut wajahnya yang menjawab semuanya. "Sejak kapan dia seperti itu?"

"Sejak.. entahlah saat aku sedang berbicara dengan Kris tadi pagi lalu-.." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo sambil sedikit tersenyum, "dia lewat begitu saja dengan wajah kesal?"

"AHHA! Dia cemburu Baek! Wkwk," pecah tawa Kyungsoo yang seperti iblis, Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Entahlah, aku masih ragu.."

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya, "kau terlalu banyak mikir. Mengalir saja seperti air. Jika memang dia serius dia akan datang padamu, jika tidak kau bisa berteman seperti biasa bukan?"

Terdiam, Baekhyun memahami perkataan sahabatnya itu, Kyungsoo. Benar, seharusnya yang ia lakukan adalah mengikuti alur yang mengalir seperti air. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya diatas mejanya sambil memajukan bibirnya. Ia hanya tidak mau berpikir rumit.

"lalu, apa si mantan Chanyeol mengganggumu lagi?"

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo kembali mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat Baekhyun melirik kearah sahabatnya itu.

"Kurasa tidak. Ani, tapi belum.."

"Mwo?!"

Baekhyun kembali duduk tegak sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan perubahan wajahnya yang drastis, "Soo-yaaa dia benar-benar mengerikan! Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol berpacaran dengannya? Haisshhh..."

See? Baekhyun sedang merajuk sekarang. Kyungsoo yang tak tahan menarik dan memainkan pipi sahabatnya yang kelewat manis itu. Tentu saja Baekhyun hanya pasrah.

Xxxx

"Hyung? Kita akan keluar lagi kan?"

Chanyeol dan Sehun berjalan di lorong kelas. Sudah waktunya pulang dan keadaan sekolah semakin sepi.

"Tidak tahu."

Jawaban singkat yang diberikan Chanyeol membuat Sehun gemas sendiri. Tidak biasanya kakaknya menjadi dingin lagi. Ada apa pikirnya.

Ditengah-tengah perjalanan, kaki Chanyeol terhenti ketika melihat kembali adegan ini. Seperti reka ulang, ia harus melewati dua sejoli yang sedang bersenda gurau. Tanpa menoleh, Chanyeol melewati begitu saja.

"Annyeong-.." sapa Baekhyun terhenti ketika melihat Chanyeol lewat begitu saja. "wae..." gumamnya.

"Oh Annyeong Baekhyunie!"

Sehun menyapa Baekhyun yang terlihat tersenyum padanya, ia berjalan menyusul kakaknya itu. 'Mereka kenapa?' pikirnya ketika melihat kejadian yang tidak biasanya. Banyak yang berbeda yang Sehun belum ketahui.

Melihat punggung Chanyeol, Sehun memikirkan kakak satu-satunya itu. Dengan cepat kakinya melangkah dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol. Dan kini mereka sedang berdiri di parkiran yang sudah sepi.

"Ada apa hyung dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Tidak ada." Chanyeol menjawab singkat lalu hendak membuka pintu mobilnya namun tertahan oleh Sehun, "Apa lagi?"

"Jelaskan dulu hyung."

"Baiklah. Apa yang kau lakukan jika posisimu tergeser?"

Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya, "bergeser?" Mengulangnya, ah Sehun sekarang ingat. Jadi maksud Chanyeol adalah ini mengingat Baekhyun dengan seseorang yang sepertinya sangat akrab. "Kau sudah tau dia siapa hyung?"

"Belum."

PLETAK

"Aw- YA!" teriak Chanyeol yang mengeus kepalanya ketika mendapat pukulan sayang dari Sehun, "adik kurang ajar."

"Hehehe," Sehun tertawa melihat Chanyeol mengumpat dihadapannya. "Kau kelewat bodoh hyung. Kenapa tidak bertanya dia siapa? Ah iya kau kan lagi cemburu," ucap Sehun santai sambil masuk ke dalam mobil. "Hyung ayo cepat pulang!"

"Haish sialan anak itu," Chanyeol masih mengumpat dan segera memasuki mobilnya.

.

.

Chanyeol berbaring diatas kasurnya setelah membersihkan diri. Ia hanya memakai celana training tanpa baju. Handuknya masih berada dikepalanya. Chanyeol terlalu lelah hari ini. Lelah akan pikirannya yang sudah bercabang seperti akar liar.

Pemikiran itu kembali ke permukaan. Apa benar yang dikatakan Sehun ia cemburu? Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan! Chanyeol berteriak didalam pikirannya. Kenapa ia sampai seperti ini hanya karena seorang Byun Baekhyun? Apa benar ia cemburu? Atau hanya- ah ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir.

"Hyung aku keluar ya!"

"Hm"

Singkat Chanyeol yang mendengar suara pintu tertutup tanda bahwa adiknya sudah meninggalkan apartemennya. Setelah dipikir-pikir, ia menjadi betah di apartemen adiknya ini. "Perubahan yang signifikan," gumamnya.

Matanya semakin berat. Tak lama mata itu terpejam. Jiwanya seperti tertarik ke dalam dimensi lain yang bisa membuat tenang atau bahkan menjadi mimpi buruk.

"Bae.."

Ucap Chanyeol seperti bisikan sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar terlelap ke dalam mimpinya.

.

TBC

.

.

.

#note : Cuma asal ngetik alur gak jelas wkwk masih lelet ya momen cb nya, sengaja wkwk

Big thx yang udah baca


End file.
